Tension Relief
by TheUchihaRaven
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke both have a bad day. After one phone call, it seems to turn better as soon as Naruto walks in the front door. NaruSasu


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto nor do i make any monies from writing these stories.... oh if only i did though... it wouldn't be a fucked up as it is now - `_ -

**WARNING: CONTAINS _YAOI_, _EXPLICIT YAOI_, don't read it if you don't like it!**

Okie, so this was gonna be posted for Naruto's birthay, buttt that's didn't happen, but it's all okies. Also, there was more to this but we kinda forgot where we were going cause it's been since the _summer_ since we last touched this, soooo... we just kinda let it go there at the end : / it's abrupt, but I think it'll be okies. It was an rp after all, and I apologize for any grammar things, my spell check was being hella weird O_o

er-... idk what else to say! so enjoy! YAY for like 17+ pages of FOREPLAY! 8D

* * *

It had been a long day and he was tired, just wanting to get home so he could chill out in front of the TV and enjoy some of his fiancé's cooking. God he was fucking hungry. His stomach growled, protesting on being neglected while happily agreeing that having some of Sasuke's cooking was the best idea. Naruto patted his stomach. "We'll be home soon." He promised.

Turning into the driveway, he turned the key, killing the engine and undid his seatbelt. He tugged his messenger bag from the seat as he slid out of his car, stretching while he slid the strap over his head. The door slammed and he walked towards the door. The blond fumbled with the keys for a second before fishing out the one he wanted and stuck it into the door that turned out to be unlocked anyway.

A small curse of annoyance passed through his lips and he opened the door.

As soon as he heard Naruto pull into the parking lot, Sasuke was on his feet, waiting for the blonde to get to the door and open it. He had left the apartment dark, mostly because since he'd gotten home he hadn't used but two rooms and wasn't in need of the light. He sighed when he heard Naruto outside of the door, a soft growl escaping the pale lips as he walked across the carpet, his bare feet not making a sound save for the heals of his jeans as he moved. When his days were crappy seeing Naruto always made it better, but today had been especially rough on him, and with the call they had shared on his break, Naruto's had been as well.

When the door opened a smidge, Sasuke prepared himself, waiting until Naruto had removed his keys from the lock and had shut the door behind him before quickly moving over to the other before he turned his head from locking the door. When Naruto turned, he was met with a deep kiss. Pale fingers curled around the tanned neck, others burying themselves in the golden locks.

He hadn't been expecting that.

Blue eyes flickered behind multiple blinks and his grip loosened, the keys falling from his fingers and landing on the floor with a sharp jingle. After his momentary startle, Naruto returned the kiss, hands moving up to grasp at the back of Sasuke's neck and his side. His eyes slid shut, his mouth working against and with that of his lover's.

He shifted his weight on his feet, not having good footing when he was caught off guard. Then he pressed his mouth more against Sasuke's, hands starting to wander along the other's clothed flesh.

After Naruto had recovered from the shock of being pounced on and had given back into the kiss, Sasuke growled softly in annoyance, tugging on the blonde tresses between his fingers as his other hand slipped down to roughly tug at the offending strap resting on the strong shoulder, silently telling the blond to take it off. He could feel Naruto's frustration as they kissed, tongues tangling, teeth and lips toying with one another before they pulled in a quick breath, starting all over again.

His heart was already pounding, body slowly heating up as they stood there in the small foyer, his day quickly melting away as Naruto's hands moved over his body. He wanted more, but wanted to prolong it, wanted to give Naruto something that would help him forget his day as well; which was what he had been planning since he'd gotten home not an hour before.

Naruto shrugged the strap off, the bag landing with a heavy thump on the floor at his feet. A groan trickled along his vocal chords from his hair being tugged and he returned the action.

He pulled the raven more fully against himself, tongue plunging into the other's mouth, accustomed to not asking for entrance. The muscle swirled along the inner cavern and a hand slid down to run along the firm curves of Sasuke's backside.

Heated breath fanned from his nostrils as his heart slowly gained tempo. His skin tingled under every little touch from the other. Even his stomach had quit its complaining to allow Naruto to fully enjoy ravishing his Uchiha.

A soft grunt spilled over kiss reddened lips when he was pulled closer to the tanned body, his hands gripping the solid muscles as his hips rocked forward, grinding against him as he nipped at the invading muscle. Sasuke fanned his fingers down over the taunt chest, moving quickly before he yanked on the blonde's pants, a small 'hn' passing over his lips when they parted for air before he smashed their mouths together again.

Moving his hands back up, he tugged the hoodie down off the blonde's shoulders, momentarily trapping his upper arms as he pulled back from the kiss, Naruto's lower lip in between his teeth. A smirk formed when he let go, yanking his fiancé to him, hips colliding as he pulled down more on the jacket, wanting it off now.

Lids peeled slowly, watching Sasuke as he tugged at his various pieces of clothing. He complied with shared want of the removal of the jacket, pulling it off and tossing it to the side. Then he returned to nip at the pale lips before trailing his own down to Sasuke's jaw line.

His hands smoothed down the lean muscles encased in skin and fabric, fingertips following the grooves they knew so well. One hand slipped to the front, fingers dipping below the hem of the low-riding jeans, and started to work at the fastenings, not wanting to be the only one undressing.

Grabbing Naruto's fingers before they managed to undo more than just the button on his jeans, Sasuke's lips cocked to the side when he received the questioning half lidded look from the other man. He didn't say anything as he pressed himself against the blonde, purposely knocking him off balance, which sent him stumbling back a few steps until he was pressed against the wall. Making quick work of removing the bright orange patterned shirt, Sasuke stepped forward, pressing his body flush against the muscled frame.

When the blond recovered from the sudden hit, Sasuke pulled Naruto's hands around his waist, dropping them so they'd land against his cheeks, his own hands sliding down between their bodies to unbutton camo-printed khakis, roughly ripping the button from the hole. He distracted the blonde with another searing kiss, nipping and tugging on the soft skin of his lips as his hips moved in slow circles.

Naruto's brow arched after he was knocked back into the wall, muscles tensing as his shirt suddenly ripped from his body, though he slowly relaxed when those lips pressed on his. His hands worked with what they were given, working the hard flesh between his knuckles and digits.

A groan was milked from him with every work of the raven's hips. They slowly grew in volume until they were audible. He furrowed his brows, his own hips grinding back into Sasuke's. His pants gave and fell to pool around his ankles, but he paid them no mind.

Sliding his fingers under the elastic of the Spongebob boxers Naruto was wearing, Sasuke tugged him forward, pulling them away from the wall as he stepped back, his own pants slipping down a little on his hips to expose a line of pale skin which was quickly ravaged by his lover's deft fingers. He slid his own fingers along the boxer clad skin until they were nearly where Naruto's were on his own ass as he pinched the less than sun-kissed cheek there before grabbing the now tightened muscle firmly, smirking into their kiss.

Turning them both, Sasuke began to lead Naruto backwards down the short hall. Turning, when they momentarily parted for air, he pushed the blond through the first open archway that graced his vision. Slender fingers continued to knead and tug at the firm cheeks, enjoying the breathless grunts that were pushed from his nose while they kissed, his own being swallowed by his fiancé's mouth.

He allowed Sasuke to lead him, though he really didn't have much say in the matter. His brain was fogged over with lust, making him unaware and uncaring of where they were going, as long as they didn't stop what they were doing.

His muscles jumped when there was another pinch to his ass, the sharp pin prick of pain being worked away by the curling and uncurling of the Uchiha's hands. A low growl worked its way up his throat, his hands tightening on their own expanse of firm muscle. He tilted his head, pressing his mouth more against the other man's, trying to bring things back under his control.

Nipping Naruto's lower lip a little more harshly when the blonde growled at him, Sasuke smirked, letting go of the kiss swollen lip before pushing the tanned body down into the chair he had pulled up next to the small island in the center of the room. The wood legs skidded against the floor a few inches until the back of the chair bumped the edge of the island counter. He stepped forward, pressing the inside of his knees against the outside of Naruto's, straddling his legs.

Naruto fell back into the chair, looking up as the raven smirked down at him. He felt it hit and stop, his eyes still on Sasuke, and he arched a brow. The blue irises dropped to regard the knees holding his together and moved up the form in front of him.

Fingers curled into the hem of his lover's shirt and the blond tugged him forward, arching his neck to press his lips on the ones above them. His hands remained around the shirt, tugging at it to pull the other in his lap.

Slowly sliding his legs up Naruto's as he moved to sit himself in the blonde's lap, Sasuke also curled his fingers around the other's wrists, pulling his hands from his shirt as he descended. When he was seated, he pressed back into the kiss, keeping the attention off of what he was actually doing. Slowly he slid his fingers up along the lightly glistening skin up into the golden locks before tugging back on them roughly as he had before, pulling on Naruto's lip then releasing it, his own lips trailing down the slightly stubbled chin.

When he felt his lover's hands on him again, Sasuke slid his own back down, keeping Naruto's head tilted back with his attentive nips and open mouthed kisses along the angled jaw line, which he followed down to his neck where he sucked more harshly. When he reached the blonde's wrists again, he pushed them down and back so that they were below the seat of the chair and slightly behind it.

A low grunt passed breathily through his parted lips when his head was yanked back, his neck bared for the Uchiha's whims. He spread his hands along the muscled torso, sliding them down to the lean thighs before they were pushed away, his throat being claimed under loving attention.

Naruto huffed in slight frustration, he gave his wrists a roll and pulled them free, but they were quickly captured again. He growled, glancing down at the smirking figure in his lap.

Feeling eyes on him, Sasuke stilled in his ministrations and leaned back. "Hm?" A raven brow arched as his smirk grew, his thumbs smoothly running over the soft skin of the inside of Naruto's left wrist. Slowly he rolled his hips in a circle, 'kyuubi' easily felt as he moved. Glancing down for a second, Sasuke couldn't help the fact that his smirk grew.

He brought his eyes back up to me the crystal blue again. Leaning forward while tugging on Naruto's wrists, Sasuke pulled them closer together, forcing the blond to shift in the chair to accommodate him as he lightly ran his lips against Naruto's, parting them as he exhaled, a soft groan passing escaping his own.

Naruto's lips moved to say something, but the rolling of Sasuke's hips skewered whatever words that were planning to come out, the only sound exiting his lips now was a low groan. His eyes lowered to stay on Sasuke's, even as they disappeared under inky bangs. He caught the growing smirk and a tingle shot up his spine, making Kyuubi twitch under the raven's gaze.

Once again, Naruto attempted that difficult task called talking, but was intercepted by lips skirting along his own. He met Sasuke's groan with his own, hands wriggling again under the Uchiha's grasp, wanting to run along smooth flesh rather than be pushed aside.

A low purr rolled up the pale column as Sasuke brought Naruto's hands closer together, using one to keep them pinned almost painfully as his other set about retrieving what he needed, which was lying on the counter just out of the blonde's sight since he was sitting in the chair. As he lowered his hand again, Sasuke nipped at Naruto's lips before forcing his tongue to tangle with his lover's own, hips rocking down and back, pressing Naruto's cock against the clothed cleft of his ass.

As he continued to distract the blonde, Sasuke slipped the cool metal around his wrists, locking the handcuffs in place. The chain between the cuffs was longer than police-issued ones, but it was better this way as to not hurt Naruto's arms and shoulders. The raven snirked when he swallowed a confused grunt. "Hm?" He asked again, pulling back so that their faces were only a small distance apart.

Being wonderfully distracted by the tongue and the rocking, Naruto only noticed something was off when cool metal bit at his skin. Blue eyes squinted as the blond eyed his lover, wrists turning and rolling to test the integrity of what was holding them. He furrowed his brows, finally able to form words, "What are you doing?" His voice came out low and gruff, rumbling in his chest.

Grinning as he pulled back even more, Sasuke tilted his head up a little, eyes staying locked onto the lust hazed blue watching him. "You'll see." He couldn't help the teasing tone to his voice, nor could he help the soft, playful growl that followed his statement. The husky tone in which Naruto had spoken sent a deep pulse to his own erect groin. He loved that tone more than the blonde knew.

Slowly pulling himself away, which was much harder than he had planned on it being, Sasuke slid back a few inches. While he was sure Naruto knew that it was hard for him to pull away, he did his best to hide it behind the haughty smirk that stayed on his lips, which he moistened, in a teasing fashion of course.

His eyes remained narrowed, the Uchiha's answer not satisfying any sort of curiosity the blond held. He contemplated following after the other, but the image of him hobbling awkwardly with his hands locked behind his back made his lips quirk a bit in a frown and so he stayed put.

The tongue that snaked across the teasing bastard's lips was followed hungrily by azure irises. Naruto watched the other's hesitant movements back and grinned when his gaze landed heavily on the obvious bulge in the raven's pants.

Running with his temporary ego-boost, the blond relaxed backwards into the chair, legs falling comfortably out to either side and his own tongue snaked across sun-kissed lips, lingering over each canine before slipping back into his mouth. His hips rolled upwards, inviting the other to come back and take a seat.

As much as he wanted to take up his dobe on his invitation, Sasuke simply eyed the blonde's cock as it jumped in the slightly soiled boxers. Instead, he stepped forward and to the side of the chair Naruto was handcuffed in, grabbing the long silk cloth off the island counter.

Slowly he ran his fingers up through the blonde locks, Naruto having tilted his head back to look at him, trying to see what he was doing but to no avail. As he massaged his lovers scalp with one hand, he moved around him, straddling Naruto but not sitting down. He stopped his fingers, pulling them from the ill spiked tresses to pull the soft cloth taunt in his hands before draping it over Naruto's eyes, allowing those blue orbs to drink in one more look of him before they were hidden. He roughly tied off the knot, knowing that if Naruto tilted his head back he'd be able to see a small sliver of the floor, but it was fine.

Leaning down, he weaved his fingers back into Naruto's hair and roughly pulled back again, this time so that his lips could tease those sun-kisses ones he loved so much. Breathing hotly against them, Sasuke allowed his lips to barely bush against the soft skin, his own parted enough to allow soft groans so spill free.

A dull growl, almost a purr, trickled past his lips as his scalp was massaged, loving the feeling of Sasuke's fingers in his hair. As he was straddled, Naruto couldn't stop the low roll upwards of his hips, wanting to get as close to the ones hovering over them as possible.

His eyes slid up to regard the cloth in Sasuke's hands and he took the small time allotted him to ravage the raven's body one last time with his eyes. The cloth then moved forward to obstruct his vision, the other four senses flaring up in compensation.

He felt the fingers back in his hair, but they tugged again rather than massaged and his head was forced back. A grunt puffed from his nostrils before lips were draped over his own. He teased them back, moving his as much as he could in his restrained position to skate over the pale ones above them.

As he felt Naruto moving beneath him, knowing that with as much as he wanted the blond right now, that his lover wanted him as bad. Sasuke took his time in teasing him, subtly rocking his hips forward so that his own erection was pressing against the taunt chest as he continued to ghost his lips against his fiancé's.

As he moved, a teasing hum rolled through his chest. "I think-" He purred, breathing the words out against Naruto's lips, "..that you're going to _enjoy_-" pale hips rocked forward just a little big harder. He gave another tug on the soft hair in his hand. "… what I have in mind." A pink tongue peeked out as the raven moistened his own lips, allowing the slick muscle to brush ever so lightly against Naruto's.

Naruto's light pants mingled with his lover's heated breath. A low, rumbling groan snaked up his throat and his hips jerked, needing friction. He wished he could see the other, just feeling him was amazing, but watching the smirk that he could hear in his voice--it felt weird not seeing it there- was teasing him.

He grazed his tongue against the others, a coy grin tugging his lips up. "Oh am I?" Naruto breathed out huskily. Even as he tried to play it cool, he was slightly worried as to what the raven had in mind, Sasuke had already proved that his mind was perverted, enough to rival the blond's own, he just usually kept his thoughts to himself.

"Mmmmhmmmm," Sasuke let it drawl out as he ran his finger tips slowly down the tanned neck to his shoulders, hips continuing in their movements until he needed to move. Slowly stepping back, Sasuke allowed his fingers to proceed down over the taunt chest, only stopping to tease the blonde's nipples, tugging and pinching them lightly before rolling them between the pads of his fingers, a smirk still firmly in place.

As he moved lower, a soft purr rolled from the pale body, fingers hooking into the elastic of Naruto's boxers once more, teasing the sensitive skin there and toying with the coarse curls. "Lift your butt up." He instructed, hands separating to either side of the bronzed hips.

A sharp breath cut through his lips, being seethed into his lungs. Naruto arched his chest forward into the teasing touch. His lower lip was stolen back by teeth then rolled back out again once the hands were gone. Naruto swallowed the sound that wanted to slip up his throat with the loss of the torturing digits.

It took a moment for the words to register, but his hips moved up on their own accord before he had even heard what Sasuke had said. He wanted the loose (but still restrictive) fabric off. The fingers that had combed through the hair that peeked from his boxers had sent an electric chill down throughout his groin, making the ache of his hard-on pulse angrily.

Damn the Uchiha for knowing how to work his body.

When Naruto complied, Sasuke curled his fingers against the heated skin, his nails dragging against it before he jerked the offending cloth down to the middle of the tanned thighs in one sweep. As soon as the material was free the blond set his bottom back down, his cock throbbing angrily at the raven's proximity to it without touching it.

Being the tease that he was, and in the position that he had Naruto in, Sasuke couldn't resist the urge to lean down as he pulled the boxers off more, crouching as he lifted his fiancé's legs for him. Opening his mouth, Sasuke blew a hot breath over the tip of the drooling erection, watching as it jumped and pulsed. He couldn't help the amused snort that escaped him before he stuck out his tongue and pressed it against the pulsing vein, dragging it up the thick shaft towards the tip, then pulling away as he stood.

The first gasp that escaped Naruto's lips came when his erection was allowed to bob free. His cock was exposed and oh so close to the Uchiha, making him squirm slightly in his seat. Then hot air was blown against it, encasing it in warmth, pulling out his second gasp.

He heard the snort, could see the expression on his lover's face in his head. He wanted to wrap his ankles around the asshole's head and tug his face down into his crotch, but that plan was shot down by the thick, wet muscle stroking against length flatly, causing his third gasp.

It was pulled away as soon as it reached the tip, currently one of the most sensitive parts of the blond's body. He growled, hips rolling fluidly, searching for some sort of friction, even if it was just from his cock rubbing against his own skin.

Smirking as he tossed Naruto's boxers towards where his khakis were, Sasuke moved back over to the counter, a teasing hum sliding up his throat. "Want something?" He let his fingers lightly brush against Naruto's shoulder when he passed back by before crouching down by the parted knees.

Grabbing Naruto's ankle, Sasuke yanked up on it, lifting the tanned limb as he slid the padded cuff around it, doing the same to the other before moving them up, using the silver metal bar between them to do so. When he reached Naruto's knees, he pulled his legs up then let them fall, pushing until the bar was halfway up the other's thighs.

Slightly running his fingers over the bronzed flesh, Sasuke lowered his head, blowing another hot breath against the reddened head of Naruto's cock, watching it pulse with want as he roughly tightened the straps around the muscled legs until the bar was snugly in place.

"What the fuck do you think?" the blond's voice came out a bit more aggressive than he meant, but he didn't apologize. He was fucking frustrated, damnit.

As his legs were worked for him, he couldn't help but wonder what the fuck was going on. At first he thought his legs were being restrained to the chair but then the cuffs moved higher. The blond leaned back, eyes peeking through the small hole that the curves of his cheeks made. He furrowed his brows.

"Why the hell do I need a spreader bar?" Naruto's mind instantly went to how it was normally used and he felt bile rise in his throat.

Lightly flicking his tongue against the top of the drooling cock in front of him, Sasuke pulled on the bar, making sure it was going to stay in place while simultaneously causing his tongue to brush more against the head. "You should know me better than that, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke snorted, grabbing one of Naruto's ankles and pulling closer to the leg of the chair. "Don't move it." He ordered the blonde, looking up at him as his head was titled back, trying to see what was going on.

He couldn't help but smirk up at his lover, watching as curiosity got the best of him and he tilted his head this way and that just to see. As he tired Naruto's ankle to the chair leg with the thick length of silk, Sasuke lightly brushed his lips against what skin he could reach, teasing it with feather light touches then nips.

It didn't take but a few minutes to tie both of Naruto's ankles to the chair. Dark orbs turned up to the blue he knew was looking down at him though he couldn't see it, the smirk curling back onto his lips as pale fingers slowly slid up the length of the toned legs, stopping in their ascent when they were nearly on the blonde's hips, Sasuke now on his knees.

"Yeah, well. You could get--" Naruto stopped, groaning as a shiver ran through his body, "..._ideas_."

The blond watched from what little vision he had as his legs were bound to the chair. Then his eyes lidded from the teasing touches, making it hard to pay attention to what was going on. He became aware again once they were gone, hands moving heavily along his legs now, stopping when they were so close to what he needed to be touched.

"Damnit, Sasuke.."

"Mmm… I already have _ideas_." Sasuke purred, groaning softly as he lightly traced circles against Naruto's hipbones, eyes drinking in everything as he watched the taunt muscles flex and jump under the honeyed skin. When Naruto's jaw tightened, Sasuke lifted himself up, placing a few open mouthed kisses along the stubbled skin there. "Your ass is tied to a chair, dobe." He whispered, snorting softly against the blonde's ear before he nipped it, tugging on it between his teeth.

"So…" He paused, letting his breath ghost against Naruto's ear, halting for a moment with his question. "How bad…" he placed a few short nips against the lobe. "…do you want me right now?" Sasuke purred, his hands inching closer towards the throbbing cock between Naruto's spread legs.

Naruto twitched underneath all the teasing. That's all this whole thing had been. One big tease. Sasuke's was just a big cocktease. Fucking bastard.

"_Fuck_, if I wanted you any more, you'd probably jizz yourself just from the lustwaves," Naruto groused huskily. His hips were still lightly rolling, even though there was no longer the amount of friction he had been getting earlier. Maybe that's why he had a spreader bar. Fucking asshole.

He urged the hand on in his hip. He could picture it wrapping around his cock, pumping it. God, that'd be such an amazing relief. If he could just get it there...

Sasuke chuckled softly against Naruto's ear as he lifted one hand, reaching up onto the counter. "Mmm, I doubt it." He nipped at Naruto's ear once more before dropping his head lower, letting his lips ghost over a freckled shoulder as they moved down lower still. The pert nub was next to be teased, the flesh nipped and sucked upon as Sasuke tweaked and tugged the other with his fingers.

Pleased with himself when Naruto reacted as he wanted, the raven moved over to the other to give it the same treatment. As he did so, he lowered his other hand, sliding it over the taunt abs to tangle in the coarse curls, toying with the dirty-blonde hair. He could feel the heat rolling off Naruto's body in waves, which was only making him hotter since he was still fully clothed. The soft skin of his wrist came in contact with the pulsing organ, picking up a bead of precum before it hand the chance to roll down the side of the thick length.

Pulling away from the reddened nub, Sasuke quickly swept his tongue over his wrist, picking up the droplet. "Mmm.." He glanced down at Naruto, watching as his cock twitched and jumped angrily, wanting to be touched by him.

Naruto's breath hitched as his lover's lips descended on a nipple, fingers moving to torture the other. His toes curled, trying to bury themselves into the balls of his feet and his fingers flexed. A low groan slid through his throat, growing in volume the longer his hardened nubs were lavished attention. His head fell back as his chest simultaneously arched off the chair, trying to gain more even though there was already so much.

A moan punctuated the rough roll his hips did when the mouth moved to the other, hand slipping down to skirt around what Naruto felt he'd been trying to get touched all night. Something soft and hard brushed against it, but he didn't care what it was, the mouth on his nipple was driving him crazy and he moved his hips, rubbing against whatever it was. It wasn't quite the friction he craved, but it was a start.

The touch left his tingling nub and his still-aching cock. He heard Sasuke hum and he could only imagine what that hum was about and imagining didn't help his situation.

He huffed a breath out, forcing a (what he hoped was) alluring grin to tug his lips up. "Nice sight, huh? Well you did that to him; you should pay Kyuubi back for being so enthusiastic." _Because I seriously might die if you don't._

Another low chuckle worked its way up the pale throat. "Mm, you have _no_ idea." Sasuke teased. He let a finger lightly run over the new beads that had formed, pressing his thumb against the side to steady the appendage as the pad of his index finger pressed against the slit. "I thought about it…" He let go, lifting his finger to his mouth and sucking on it, making the hidden display audible for Naruto's enjoyment.

"He has been a good boy." Sasuke lowered his tone as he leaned down and placed a lingering kiss against the head of Naruto's cock, his eye lifting up to watch as sun-kissed lips parted in a silent groan. A smirk coiled onto the pale features as he reached into his own pocked and pulled out the metal ring he had kept warm there. He popped it open while he let his fingers trail down the length of his lover's cock.

Moving his other hand up, Sasuke ran his fingers around the base, sliding the ring on behind them before snapping it into place. As he did so, he swiped his tongue against the drooling tip, lapping up the moisture there before pressing his lips against it again. "Now then."

A breathy moan escaped Naruto's lips, both from the rubbing of his tip and from the sounds of enjoyment coming from his lover. "Good boy? Doesn't that warrant a treat?" he breathed out, hips following wherever the hand and lips had gone as best as they could.

Then the hand was back on him and he rolled into it, lips pursed in his concentration. He felt the hardness that preceded the snap and the sudden pressure around the base of his cock made him gasp, "God..a cock ring? You really want me to die, don't you." His statement trailed off into a moan from the short attention paid on his tip.

Another dark chuckle escaped the Uchiha. "I just don't want _'Kyuubi'_ to spoil my fun too soon." Sasuke purred, rolling his breath against the aching appendage. He knew he had already teased Naruto enough, but he was really enjoying this, and while his lover kept face about being in such a hurry, he knew the blonde was enjoying it too. He had his undivided attention, something his fiancé craved for. Besides, they both had the stamina to go at this all night, why not use it to extend their little game?

A low purr started in the pale chest and worked its way up as Sasuke moved his hands to Naruto's thighs, pressing his nails into the bronzed skin before dragging them down slowly. As he did so, he pressed his lips against the tip, slowly opening his mouth and taking the appendage in, tongue flattening against the throbbing vein along the underside. He teased even more, going only a little way past the head then pausing as he hollowed out his cheeks before coming back up. Swirling his tongue around the tip then dragging it against the small leaking slit before descending again, Sasuke hummed softly, a pleasured sound that rumbled in his chest as he moved, each time taking in a little bit more of Naruto until the stiff cock was engulfed completely into his mouth, the tip brushing against the soft pallet of his throat.

Naruto's head rolled back, a shuddering moan passing through his lips. The muscles in his arms started aching from their position and from how they had remained tensed this whole time, but he ignored it. He paid no mind to how his ankles burned and protested from being told to move when they couldn't, spread further when they were secured. It felt too fucking good.

The raven between his legs didn't do this all too often, though neither did he. They were usually too impatient and skipped right to the main event. So he made sure to enjoy these rare moments when they both ignored their eagerness and slowed down for this burning, deep intimacy.

Every flick of Sasuke's tongue was echoed through his nerves, every suck made his hips push forward. He could feel release creeping up on him, but every time he felt he could let go, it leaped away, taunting him. It was the damn cock ring, the thing that Naruto decided to hate for the rest of his life. Though there was a conflicting feeling that told him he should be glad he could last longer, take more of this in.

Soon listening to the two protesting sides made his head hurt so he settled for going with whatever Sasuke's plan was, only thinking on the pleasure and groans (not protests) coming from between his lips.

The sounds Naruto made as he lavished his attention on the thick organ made him groan with want as he swallowed around the head. Sasuke knew this tease, this almost release was pushing both of their buttons and it felt good. They hadn't taken the time in a while to slow down like this, enjoy one another; even though Naruto was tied up (he would most likely pay him back later). He didn't care; he had the patience to hold out, to extend this for as long as he could.

Swallowing around the member again, Sasuke slowly pulled back, his one hand sliding along the glistening skin he had already marked, angry red lines scratching down it without breaking the skin. This time though, instead of slowly swallowing it once more, he teased, taking in only the head a few times before slipping lower and repeating the process until Naruto's hips rose almost desperately. He was hovering right there and it was driving him mad.

A smirk curled onto pink lips as he pulled back, grabbing the throbbing cock with one hand as he continued to pump it, teasing the head with his tongue. As his mouth took over for his hand, Sasuke let his fingers trace lower, fondling the swollen sack before lowering still. He let his fingers lightly trace the soft skin there before curling and pressing against it, stimulating the gland from the outside. He knew his fingers moving lower had caused Naruto to panic, the dobe thinking he was going to try something, but when that deep groan slipped from his lips, Sasuke knew he had quelled the churning in his lover's mind.

His jaw slowly began to ache, protesting to the amount of time spent open, but he ignored it, swallowing down the organ again and groaning softly as his own cock protested to being neglected. He could wait a little longer; it was too enjoyable pulling those delectable sounds from the tanned body tied to the chair as he worked him, slowly lifting him high enough before the cock ring kept him right there.

When Naruto arched his hips again, pressing his cock against the back of his throat harder than he had before, Sasuke pulled back, flitting his tongue against the slit before blowing a soft breath over it. "Mmm.." He purred while running his long fingers through the coarse curls. He wasn't done, but he was giving Naruto a chance to catch some much needed air while he drank in the sight before him; his fiancé flushed with arousal, panting, skin glistening with sweat as he continued to rock into his touch. The soft groan that spilled over his parted lips was only a small indicator of how turned on he was right now.

There was no better word to describe the sensations he was receiving than: maddening. He was still dancing around the edge of his orgasm, the cock ring keeping him tugged from it like a tightly wound leash.

Naruto pressed into the hands and mouth desperately, though he wasn't sure why, he wouldn't get any release out of it. Then the deadly attention stopped and he lidded his eyes open to stare into the darkness of the blindfold, chest heaving as he caught up on the breath he hadn't known he wasn't taking. His muscles remained tensed because it was still there, the need, and this same need kept him rolling forward into the hands on him.

Naruto's ears picked up on the groans at his knees and he peeked over his cheeks at the raven. He gave his own groan, eyes watching every movement that his enrapturing lover made. Hidden blue eyes drank in the pink tone that had flushed over the pale skin, the hair sticking to his cheeks and his neck, the lidded eyes gazing darkly at what they were doing. It made his cock twitch more and he seethed, reminded of the release he couldn't have.

The smirk that always seemed to drive Naruto crazy re-appeared when Sasuke's attention was brought up to the eyes looking down at him though he still couldn't see them. "Mmmm…" He licked his lips, eyes catching the faintest shine from his lover's hidden ones. "I hope you're not tired yet, Na-ru-to." Sasuke purred out his fiancé's name, making sure to enunciate each syllable before swiping his tongue flat against the blood engorged head he had been attentively sucking on once more as he straightened up. Moving, Sasuke slowly drug his hands up along the sweat slicked skin, his nails grazing the flesh as they passed over it.

Leaning forward, Sasuke nipped lightly at the other's parted lips, fingers stopping to tease and toy with the pert nipples again as he continued to move his mouth, tracing up the stubbled jaw line to Naruto's ear. "Would you like to watch?" he breathed hotly against the lobe before nipping at it as well, fingers following suit as they lightly pinched the reddened flesh beneath them.

"What? Me tired? Never-er.." Naruto breathed out with a slight chuckle, but his voice caught when that damn tongue ran over the head of his cock. He seethed when the touch was gone as soon as it started; all that was left were the hands grazing up his skin, sparking electric shivers to dash up his nerves.

He went to nip back, but was stopped. Fingers rubbing against his sensitive nubs interrupted all brain functions and he groaned against the pale flesh. The words took forever to register, the message being thwarted by the jolts of pleasure shooting from his chest. "Mmh..ahh yes," the blond hissed out, drawing out the 's' into a seethe as his nipples were still tormented.

Tugging on the flesh in his teeth once more, Sasuke let it go as he let a soft groan spill over his lips. "Thought so." He snirked, tweaking the nubs again before his hands continued up, running over the tanned skin and tangling into the damp tresses on the back of Naruto's head which he tugged, forcing him to look up as he threw a leg over his lover's lap, careful to not brush against him more than he intended to.

Working his fingers lightly against Naruto's scalp as he pressed his groin against the tanned chest, Sasuke slowly worked the knot lose, pulling the damp cloth free from the golden locks and dropping to the floor beside the chair as he stared down into the lust clouded crystal orbs staring up him. His smirk slowly coiled back into his lips as he watched the want, the need swirl in his fiancé's eyes. It sent a pulse to his own neglected groin as well as causing his chest to swell.

Pale fingers tugged on the hair between them as Sasuke leaned down, tilting Naruto's head back further so he could tease the luscious lips more, his own tingling with the light contact between them.

Naruto moaned, the fingers in his hair causing his skin to tingle, light goose bumps rising. He rubbed his chest back against the prominent erection being pushed against it, wanting to somehow return the favors that Sasuke was doing him.

He blinked, gently squinting as he looked up, directly staring into the deep pools of his lover. A gentle grin spread across his lips in reaction to the smirk that slid across the raven's. He let his eyes wander before his head was pulled back and his lips were met with fleeting passes of the other's.

The blond pushed forward, fighting against the hand in his hair, pressing his lips more against Sasuke's.

Working his lips against the one's now pressed heatedly against his own, Sasuke groaned with the sudden friction against his aching cock. He pulled on Naruto's hair, silently warning him that he wasn't the one in control right now since his body was telling the blond differently. Pale hips rocked gently as he pulled back from the searing kiss, threading his fingers through the golden locks before slowly pulling them back as well.

A knowing purr rumbled through the lithe body as Sasuke moved back, his fingers taking their time moving over the bronzed skin as he pulled away, hips still moving in small circles as he stood just in front of the chair. "Good thing you're not tired." Those fingers that had just been on his lover's skin were now moving up over the creamy flesh hidden beneath the jeans and long sleeved t-shirt. His fingers worked their way over his body as the raven continued to move his hips, grinding against the air as if Naruto were behind him, in front of him, teasing those knowing blue orbs with the sight.

He grunted when his hair was tugged, then it softened when the presence pulled back. Blond locks slid back over his slick forehead as Naruto lifted his head, watching the other intently. Skin tensing and body softly arching into every touch.

The hands left and blue eyes locked onto them, regarding every move they made, working their way up to the peek of creamy skin. He groaned once they touched it, slithering up, lifting the shirt more while tugging the pants lower, offering more and more skin up for Naruto's starved gaze.

Every rock of Sasuke's hips, the blond mirrored, wanting to be rocking into them, giving them what he knew they wanted. His toes curled back into the floor and sharp sparks of pleasure danced around his groin, making him groan more, the need in him wanting to explode.

Leaving his pants behind where they had been pushed even lower on his hips, the button undone still from when Naruto had tried to strip him earlier, Sasuke moved his hands up to his shirt, slowly pushing the dark cotton up along his body, moving in such a way that his muscles rolled under the skin he was touching. A soft groan spilled past his parted lips when he saw Naruto's tense, knowing that he was enjoying this just as much as he had been when his fingers had been on the sun-kissed skin.

Pulling the sweat dampened shirt over his head, raven locks splaying across his face and sticking to his neck as he did so, Sasuke stepped forward, dropping the shirt to the ground and letting his fingers glide against Naruto's knee. Slowly he made circles with his hips, turning his body with them as he backed up a bit more, dancing over his lover's lap without climbing onto him. A low hum sounded as Sasuke moved, rocking and arching in the air while he lightly touched what he could of the other, teasing him before pulling back and turning around, hands leaving the tanned skin and moving back into his own, tangling in the dark curls as they moved lower, teasing himself and those hungry eyes which were watching his every move.

Another groan rumbled up his throat as the ass that he wanted nothing more than to grab and bury himself into was presented to him, rolling in the air with the raven's circling hips. "_Sasuke..._" he breathed out, the other turning around and touching at the skin that Naruto wanted to touch. Doing things to himself that normally Naruto did.

He would have probably cum just from the sight if it weren't for the cock ring keeping him firmly locked away from the euphoria he sought. Air huffed from his nostrils, tumbling into a moan when the touches moved the pants down more, exposing the base of Sasuke's erection. His eyes raked over the toned stomach, up to the hand moving along his chest, then higher to the dark eyes locked on him, the playful smirk stuck in place.

"Fuck," such a simple word, but it meant so much to the blond at that moment. A perfect description of how he felt, how he wanted to feel, and what he wanted to do.

Sasuke couldn't help the low chuckle that rumbled through his chest as Naruto uttered the breathy syllable, his hips rocking up as he did so. "Mmm?" He couldn't stop the grin as he toyed with himself, with Naruto, tracing the lines of his body as the blonde always did, eliciting sounds from his lips that only Naruto had before. "Is that what you want?" He teased, slowly pulling the zipper for his jeans down, the heavy material sliding lower and lower as it loosened from around his moving hips.

Once his fingers left the thick cloth, Sasuke lightly trailed them up his torso, stopping to pinch one of his nipples, groaning as his eyes lidded for only a second. It was easy to imagine it was Naruto's hands doing this since the look in those blue eyes told him that's what his lover was doing. Moving over to the other pert nub, Sasuke arched into his own hand, rocking his hips forward as he let go of his jeans, the material sliding down even lower on his hips before fingers followed it down, pushing it until it his pants fell down, pooling around his ankles.

A growl rumbled in his chest as Sasuke continued to tease himself. "Yes, that's what the fuck I want," again Naruto came off more aggressive than he meant, but with the raven arching into his own hands and those pants that slid lower and lower...and fell, he couldn't keep a harness the foul personality his impatience caused.

His breath huffed in an airy moan and he jerked his hips upward in the air, brows furrowing as he narrowed lidded eyes more at his lover. He could feel his aching sack pulling closer to his body, swollen with neglected relief.

Another dark chuckle sounded as Sasuke moved closer to Naruto, sliding his leg along the blonde's so he was straddling him as he had been with his clothes on. A deep groan left his lips when his erection was pressed and slid against the taunt chest, his fingers threading into Naruto's hair once more, nails dragging along the scalp.

"Is it?" He teased, slowly moving his hips in circles, the soft skin on his inner thigh brushing against the drooling cock he was hovering over. Yanking back on Naruto's hair, Sasuke brought his lips within a breath of his lover's own, his grip tight to keep the other from moving.

A deep groan slid past Naruto's lips. The puckered entrance he wanted to slide into so badly was hovering so close, oh so close to his straining erection. Then soft skin brushed against it and he was sure he would die if he didn't get his release soon.

He couldn't move his head so he just moved his eyes up to regard the lust-filled dark ones above them. His first attempt at speech was a strangled moan that he clipped off before trying again. "Yes...god, I need it, Sasuke," it was a statement, not a request, not a plea. Naruto didn't beg.

Sasuke's hard shaft rubbed against him and he arched his chest to give it more friction, to remind Sasuke he wanted this just as bad.

"Mmm.." Sasuke lowered his head a little more, his lips brushing softly against Naruto's. He could see it in those crystal orbs that he'd had more than enough teasing, that he wasn't just saying those words to get what he wanted. That look he was being given sent a hard pulse through his chest and to his groin. Slowly Sasuke ran his fingers down over the smooth chest, picking up the droplets of sweat beaded on it, causing them to pool and fall as his fingers followed, only stopping to flick and thumb over the still reddened nubs of flesh.

Easing his grip on the damp tresses, Sasuke smashed their mouths together, his fingers continuing lower until they found the coarse curls and tangled in them. Wrapping around the throbbing appendage, he slowly began to pump it as they kissed, lifting it as he lowered himself, brushing the tip teasingly against his entrance, which caused his breath to hitch as a groan was swallowed by the blonde.

Naruto hissed when his nipple was tormented, but it was snuffed out by a mouth crashing on his own. The hand traveled further down and the blond rocked into it, not sure where it was going, but knowing where he wanted it to go.

Luckily it complied and he groaned into the raven's lips, rolling his hips into the touch and kissing desperately back. The muffled groan into his mouth, made him moan in return, his hips jerking again as his erection felt that familiar pucker of skin and muscle.

Groaning deeply as he continued to brush the drooling cock against his entrance, Sasuke rocked down into it, positioning the thick appendage as he rocked forward, grinding himself against Naruto's chest as they parted for air. Squeezing the organ in his hand, the raven lowered himself, pressing down until he felt the pre-cum coated head breech his entrance, his breath hitching in his throat as he continued to slide down, his back arching while he circled his hips. It felt so good to finally have the blonde inside him.

With all the teasing he had done to Naruto he was already riled up enough that he felt ready to explode, he knew Naruto was hovering on the edge of climax but it was always denied, though not for much longer.

Naruto's head fell back when he was finally allowed to enter that tight passageway. It had felt like ages, his muscles already aching from being tensed so long. He bucked up as much as he could into his lover, trying to push himself in deeper.

The feeling of penetrating his fiancé was like fire erupted in his chest, traveling straight to his groin which was already getting its own stimulus from the quivering muscles contracting around his cock. "Sasu-nnhh..." he groaned and rocked upwards. There had been so much tempting, so much tasting of what he wanted, but not able to get it. He couldn't handle much more, he needed his release now.

The husky tone to Naruto's voice instantly caused his own cock to throb, a groan spilling past pink lips as Sasuke tilted his head back down, raven locks shifting and sticking to his face as he looked down into the eyes of his lover. "Haahh…" He breathed hotly out against a whiskered cheek. "MmmnnNaruto." He purred, seating himself completely down on the blond's lap.

He stilled for a moment, breathing hard as his body pulsed with the rapid beating of his heart. He could feel Naruto's pulsing against his walls, aching for him to move even if it had only been a few seconds. Groaning deeply a he lifted himself up, Sasuke tightened his hold on Naruto's shoulder and hair, his body clenching around the member inside him even as it slipped out, his body wanting to hold onto it as every nerve in his body tingled knowing that it would only be pushed back inside again.

Pale hips slowly moved, arching forward so that the raven's neglected member glided against the smooth skin before being pulled away as he completed the circle with his hips. Groaning as he slid back down, a teasing rhythm being started, Sasuke knew that no matter how much they wanted to rush, they were both enjoying being able to feel every bit of one another, enjoying getting lost in the other.

Groans passed through sun-kissed lips unabashedly. His muscles tensed more, toes and fingers curling, hips rocking, chest arching. He could feel every tremble of the muscles surrounding him and he pressed himself more into that tight heat.

Sasuke sheathed him perfectly, fit him perfectly in every way. They were complete opposites but complemented each other like puzzle pieces. Naruto wasn't sure himself how he came to find someone as amazing as the Uchiha, but he was glad whatever it was, was on his side.

He raised his head, sliding his lips over the ones hovering near him and claimed them, wanting to feel more of the other against him.

Moaning into the heated kiss, Sasuke rocked down, seating himself before pulling back, his nails digging into the bronzed flesh as his own body craved to have Naruto's hands on him, for the blonde to mark him, claim him. Quickly he began to increase his pace, rolling his body fluidly as his hips arched forward and back, his muscles tightening around the thick length being repeatedly burred inside him.

"Mnnhhahh.." Sasuke arched into the body that opposed his own. Light and dark. The pale chest rumbled, mimicking the strong beat pounding inside him as his blood raced through his veins, fueled by the feelings pouring from his heart. He pushed on, ignoring his own need for that of his lover, pushing and pulling Naruto as he rode him, writhing, moving for them both.

Naruto followed every movement, milking as much from this as he could even if he couldn't meet his climax. It was enough just being as close to his lover as this. He nipped at the soft lips, eyes slitting open to watch the raven's face. A groan was stifled by their kisses, caused by the sheer lust that shown on Sasuke's facade.

"_Sasuke.._" the blond whispered against the reddened lips before biting on the lower one, tugging it as he continued to rock up into every thrust down. He released it and pushed his lips back over his lover's, claiming them shortly before he pulled back once more.

The midnight irises slowly appeared as Sasuke opened his eyes, meeting the crystal blue through the haze of their movements. Lips parted to speak, to moan out the blond's name, but a groan spilled over the parted lips, brushing against the sun-kissed ones as he pressed down harder, hips rolling with each thrust of the tanned once beneath him.

Swallowing around the groan coiling up his throat, the raven slowed slightly, his body vibrating with the pleasure running rampant through his veins. He wanted more, needed it. Naruto was the only person who could ever make him feel this way and he would hold onto it for as long as he could, loving every second.

Veins hummed with the blood surging through them, vibrating against his member, thudding in his honey-hue'd chest and extremities, beating against him anywhere pale flesh met tan. The tempo thumped in his head, the blood rush already making him dizzy and heady.

He loved-_adored_-prolonging the pleasure he was getting from his lover, but he couldn't hold on anymore, didn't want to. "S-sasuke...," Naruto breathed, voice husky and low, "Take it off..I wa-I need.." he didn't finish his sentence, he couldn't, but he knew Sasuke knew what he meant.

Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that curled onto his lips as those words left his fiancé's mouth in the breathy tone that drove him mad. Panting sharply against Naruto's lips, he slowly trickled his fingers down the sweat slicked chest, even as he kept his hips moving, forcing the swollen organ to penetrate him over and over again.

This time the pale digits didn't stop to tease the nipple, instead they passed over it, one by one, before continuing lower until he was forced to keep himself from pushing Naruto completely inside him, instead he teased them both, thrusting down just enough to take in the head of Naruto's cock before pulling back and repeating the process again. As he did so, Sasuke found the small release button on the cock ring and pressed it, the heated metal clicking as it opened and he pulled it free from the thick organ, dropping to the floor beside them with a heavy twang.

"Better?" He teased, sweeping his tongue over his lower lip, brushing it gently against Naruto's parted ones.

Naruto winced, expecting more from the fingers. When getting none, he peered through heavy lids, slightly frustrated he didn't get more this time around.

As the digits slid lower though, the teasing got worse. They seemed to have skill in that. He rocked his hips up when he wasn't going all the way in anymore. He enjoyed the feeling of just getting a little when he wanted a lot; it was a nice contrast that made his skin almost sting with pleasure and need.

The cock ring popped off and the blond cried out, almost reaching his orgasm just from the relief the removal of the torturous metal caused. His whole body tensed and arched into the one above it then relaxed slightly as the momentary euphoria drained away. Darkened blue eyes peered at his lover, breath being taken in via deep gulps as he tried to take in what was being said to him.

"Yes...god, yes.." he purred in return, hips jerking with an almost renewed vigor now that relief was attainable.

Still smirking, Sasuke slowly ran his fingers back up the path they had traced down, teasing and tugging on the pert skin, his nails biting into it, rolling the nipple before continuing on. "Mmmnn…. Good." He groaned out, the pale hips rocking forward and back in one smooth motion before Sasuke quickly lowered himself down until he was seated in his lover's lap once more.

Continuing at the pace he had halted in, the raven nipped and tugged at the succulent lips moving beneath his own, his fingers digging into the bronzed skin as they slid with each thrust down. He pushed himself hard, taking his time in feeling Naruto sheathed inside him before pulling back and repeating the process.

Blue eyes shut again, the short attention on his nipple making him groan low and rock more, up and deeper into his lover as the other simultaneously lowered himself. The feeling of how tight Sasuke was around him was more vivid without the distraction of the pleasure the metal was keeping him from. He nipped back at Sasuke's lips before pressing them together.

The arms behind the chair twisted, trying to get comfortable while also twitching from the urge to grab the other and force him down more, harder, faster. He wanted to touch the pale, heated, slick skin, force his neck closer to be lavished attention on. Naruto's toes curled while his fists clenched, he could feel the pleasure building and this time it wouldn't dance away from him.

A deep groan spilled over kiss-reddened lips, pale digits digging into the taunt muscles. He could feel Naruto tensing, from the want to touch, to push them harder, from the building climax he would finally get. It almost seemed too cruel to keep his hands cuffed how they were, the chair creaking as they moved. It certainly hadn't been made to withstand _this_.

Slamming himself down a few more times, Sasuke slowed his pace, making sure to move his hips with Naruto's prolonging the smooth entry as he clenched down around the thick member. He could feel Naruto's pulse against the tight ring of muscles, the knowledge sending a heated wave to coil in his lower stomach. "So close…" He breathed hotly against the blonde's parted lips as he lifted himself up but didn't drop all the way down. "Mmnnh…" Sasuke's moan was swallowed by his lover's lips, the sound mirrored in the bronzed chest.

Naruto kissed his lover back hungrily, wanting more of him. Every rock of his hips was met and Sasuke's muscles hugging him so deliciously tight. He was sure he wasn't going to last much longer, his body was already contesting him lasting _this_ long. His mind over-ruled the automatic response in order to gain more from this, the long-lasting sinful attention he'd been craving for a while now.

He pulled back, running his tongue along the plump lips near his own. "I'm close too..ah...just a bit more," he said, voice rough and low. Kisses were placed along the raven's lips before Naruto crushed them back together, rolling his hips faster into Sasuke, feeling the pleasure from all of their actions cresting.

Growling deep as he thrust back down quickly, Sasuke bit down on the flesh between his teeth which happened to be Naruto's lower lip. The complete thrust from them both sent him over the edge. He had gotten enough friction between them, enough pleasure with his teasing that his body had been craving the feeling that only Naruto could give him, filling him up and causing sparks of pleasure to dance along every nerve ending in his body. Even as he came, Sasuke could feel himself craving more, needing more. There was never enough of Naruto, the blonde being the only thing he wanted in his world.

Rocking down as hard as he could from his position, pale hips rolling forward and back as tanned hips arched up into him, Sasuke kept his rhythm, his body tensed as he drank in the thick pounding of his fiancé's pulse, riding Naruto until he reached his own climax as well.

Naruto winced from the dull pain in his lower lip, but he ignored it, quickly bucking up into the body above him, clawing his way to his own orgasm. As it hit, the blond let his voice roll between his lips, a long, low moan coming from him. He continued to roll up, milking from his climax as much as possible and riding out the aftershocks.

"Mmm, Sasu-ke," he purred low, pulling his lip from the other and nipping at the lips by his own. He panted heavily, chest heaving and pushing against the body on it. He rolled his wrists, losing the feeling in the blood-deprived extremities. "You think you can untie me now?"

Panting as he slowed and finally stopped completely, his breath blowing hotly against the whiskered cheeks, Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that coiled onto his lips. "Maybe." He let the word rolled from his lips, voice deeper and slightly hoarse from the angle he had kept his neck at to keep their lips together. A dull hum rolled through the pale body as Sasuke lifted himself completely up from Naruto, the blonde still mostly hard from all their teasing.

"Seems _'Kyuubi'_ still isn't finished." Sasuke let his fingers run down the length of the glistening skin beneath him, slowly teasing the tip and causing the still reddened cock to twitch and jump under his light touches. "Good." Sasuke moved carefully, his legs shaking with the strain from being open how they had been. Slowly he moved around the counter again, grabbing the two things he had not used yet and walked back around, a smirk in place as he slipped the collar around Naruto's neck.

A light grunt slipped past his lips, his over sensitized flesh sliding from the Uchiha's body made him twitch. Dull pain started to drift over his body from his muscles, not liking being tensed for so long, some in awkward angles. Naruto didn't pay much attention to his body's complaints though.

He grinned at the other's words, "Heh, seems like he isn't. Good, I wasn't done either." The blond watched as Sasuke walked away, grinning more at the ever-so-slight wobble to the other's steps, knowing that his lover would never admit to it being his fault. Blue eyes rested on the newest items coming into view and continued to watch them until they disappeared from his field of view and he felt cool leather being fastened around his neck. "So what's this for?"

Sliding the metal loop onto the one attached to the collar, Sasuke locked the leash into place before lifting his eyes up to the blue ones, his fingers lightly falling back down the toned chest. "To make sure you behave." Sasuke replied simply before moving to lower himself, knowing he needed to untie Naruto's ankles first.

Placing kisses along the honeyed flesh as he descended, Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto's face, his tongue, teeth and lips teasing the other even more as he set about undoing what he had done. "The keys for the cuffs are in the bedroom, wherever you hid them." He pointed out, his smirk still in place. The last time they had used them it had been on himself, and Naruto had made it a point to hide the keys so Sasuke couldn't unlock himself while the other had gone to class.

Glancing down, Sasuke noted that Naruto would more than likely have a small lingering bruise where he had pulled against his restraints, but he knew the blonde wouldn't complain, he had obviously enjoyed every second of it.

Blue eyes stayed focused on the mouth that descended along his flesh, teasing it as it moved. A light grin appeared in return as Naruto remembered the last time the handcuffs were put into use. He'd have to make sure they got used again sometime soon. Maybe he'd go to the store for some new toys to use on his lover in retaliation for today.

Retaliation they both enjoyed, of course.

He rolled his ankles as each was released, the muscles and tendons stinging lightly. "Mm, behave huh? I'm not sure I know the meaning of that word," Naruto teased, grinning knowingly down at the Uchiha. As he said that, his freed foot lifted, skating his toes along the soft inside of Sasuke's thigh, the spreader bar limiting full movement.

When dark orbs lifted again, taking in the grin spread over the whiskered cheeks, Sasuke purred softly, enjoying the heated look in the azure orbs. "I know you don't." He licked his lips slowly, his lover's taste still on them as he remembered the last time he had asked Naruto to behave which ended with him having to pay a hefty fine and both men asked to never return to that particular clothing store.

Sasuke swatted the pestering toes away which were dangerously close to teasing his still throbbing erection as he shifted on the balls of his feet, hands sliding over the strong legs, short nails dragging along the skin and making new red lines. He quickly pulled the cuffs holding the spreader par in place loose, sliding them back down the path his hand hands had just trekked up.

Placing a few open mouthed kisses against the sensitive flesh of Naruto's inner thigh, Sasuke nipped at the skin there, his tongue soothing over the small hurt before a hot breath was teasingly blown against the blond's twitching hardness. "Mmm…" Sasuke licked his lips again. "I _do_ hope you remember where you put those keys…"

Once the spreader bar was removed, Naruto returned his foot to tracing the muscular lines of the inside of Sasuke's thigh. No amount of swatting was going to thwart him. His legs spread a little more, inviting more of the kisses and urging them to go further down to the junction of his thighs.

At the other's words, a thoughtful hum rolled through Naruto's throat before elongating slightly into a light groan as the Uchiha teased him. "Check in the closet..inside my _nice_ shoes," he said in a low voice, accentuating 'nice' since he really only had one pair and Sasuke should know which ones those were. Another heated shiver ran though him and his toes curled against the pale skin.

He hoped that's where they were. Damn his stupidity if they weren't, his hands ached to touch the creamy flesh and he'd just break the chain if he had to—didn't matter that is was physically impossible.

A few more sharp kisses were place on the lightly tanned skin before Sasuke stood up, rolling the leash around his palm, shorting it slightly. "Stand up." He tugged on the thick nylon cord, forcing Naruto to jerk forward, though not enough to injure his lover. He knew Naruto could stand, the blond only needed to put his legs together and lean the chair forward slightly. Pale lips curled up in a knowing smirk. Leaning forward as he pulled Naruto closer to him, Sasuke nipped at the sun-kissed lips, guiding the blond forward more, silently assisting the other without actually helping.

Once Naruto was out of the chair, he stepped back, breaking their kiss as well as yanking the blond forward. "Let's go." He turned, somewhat slowly, knowing that those blue eyes would be locked on his ass as they headed out of the kitchen and down the hall to their bedroom. Really, he hadn't expected Naruto put the keys there, though, at the time he hadn't been in the position to look there anyway.

Tugging on the leash again, knowing Naruto hadn't started walking because he was too distracted with watching him walk, Sasuke snorted. He was far from finished with this little game, and he knew that his fiancé was eager for more of it as well, if _'Kyuubi'_ was any indication.

Tugging on the leash again, knowing Naruto hadn't started walking because he was too distracted with watching him walk, Sasuke snorted. He was far from finished with this little game, and he knew that his fiancé was eager for more of it as well, if _'Kyuubi'_ was any indication.

A low grunt came from Naruto once he was jerked forward, he met Sasuke's lips hungrily and allowed himself to be led off of the chair. They started towards the room, blue eyes dropping to admire the view in front of him even as he was tugged along behind, feeling like a captive, but a happy captive, following this incubus named Sasuke like a starved puppy.

He hadn't realized he'd paused again until the leash was yanked again, a low growl coming from his throat as his eyebrows furrowed slightly. Naruto was just as eager as the Uchiha to get on with this, but he didn't like his ogling time cut short. It was bad enough that his erection was bobbing slightly and uncomfortably between his legs, making him anxious.

They reached the bedroom and he waited for Sasuke to open the closet then pointed at the pair of nice, leather shoes with his toe, "They're in those...if I remember right..."

Bending down to pick up the shoes, Sasuke dumped each shoe upside down, the keys clanking softly against the he heal before falling to the floor. He picked them up, turning to look up at Naruto as he straightened, dark eyes narrowing slightly before he tugged on the leash. "Behave." He growled in warning, but it was playful. A smirk snaked across his lips as he pulled Naruto towards the bed, leading the blond over to it before turning to face him.

Stepping up to his lover, he pressed their bodies together, hips rolling forward wantonly, the velvety skin of their erections rubbing and causing a groan to lurch up the pale throat as long, slender fingers clawed their way down the taunt torso, Sasuke taking his time in getting to un-cuffing his fiancé.

Blue eyes narrowed back halfheartedly, a mischievous glint in them, when he was told to 'behave.' Naruto would show Sasuke how he 'behave'd.

He allowed the Uchiha to lead him towards the bed and paused while the other turned around. The hard body pressed against his and he pressed back, groan mingling with Sasuke's as their hard members rocked into one another. Nails dug into his skin, making him seethe. He growled and rocked forward roughly, wanting Sasuke to hurry up and undo the cuffs so he could get to work on his lover's mostly-untouched skin.

Using what he had free, he ducked his head and nipped at the pale flesh, breathing heatedly against it before taking it into his mouth. He knew what the Uchiha liked and he was going to abuse that to get what _he_ wanted.

The growl that had started up the creamy column spilled past kiss-swollen lips as a breathy moan when Naruto broke their kiss to lavish attention on his neck. He knew his lover was using his weakness against him, but for now Sasuke decided to let it slide, giving the blonde the momentary satisfaction that he was in control. Though really he had known that Naruto would try this, he had seen the hungry look in those azure orbs, the want to touch him, to ravish him swirling beneath the surface. It was why, as soon as the cuffs were removed that he was going to make sure to handcuff Naruto to the headboard.

As he rolled his head to the side, which gave the blonde more access to the skin he was currently ravishing, Sasuke raked his nails down over his fiancé's pert nipples before rolling the nubs between the pads of his fingers, pinching slightly. He wasn't about to let Naruto be the only one abusing a weakness.

A deep groan rolled though the pale chest when they both rocked their hips forward, wanting the pleasurable friction from earlier to return now that they had both fully recovered from their first round. He pinched the nubs again before ducking down, out of the tortuously gratifying sensations that mouth was sending though his body to double the one's going through the tanned one. Sasuke swiped his tongue over one nipple, letting the warmth from his mouth seep into the cooler skin before moving back enough to lightly blow air against it, his teeth following quickly after, nipping and tugging sharply at the teased flesh.

Naruto worked his mouth over more skin as it was exposed, hips grinding into the ones on his own. A sharp bite of pleasure raced through his chest and he bit back part of the needy moan that wanted to rise from his throat as the fingers went for his own weaknesses. Wanting to get the other back, he leaned forward and went to lavish more attention, but his mouth closed on air when the Uchiha had moved; his lids parted over lust-darkened blue eyes before they closed again when he was alerted to where his lover had gone.

A groan pasted unabashedly from his parted lips, jaw tightening as he pressed forward into the mouth, demanding more. A small part of his brain simultaneously damned and blessed his nipples for being so sensitive, the cruel mouth and wicked fingers driving him mad. Pleasure danced over his nerves, echoing out before settling into heat in his chest and his groin, making him dizzy and his knees buckle ever so slightly. Control slipped through his grasp as the nubs were abused more and he growled unknowingly in frustration.

His hips bucked forward again and he ground their heated flesh together, rubbing up and down to get more of the sensations he was receiving. Another moan was pulled from his throat and rumbled into a grunt as he rocked into Sasuke. The blond didn't want to cum before even beginning to regain control though, so he forced himself to pull away shortly after.

"Get..these damn cuffs off my wrists," he seethed out, voice quaking through his chest.

Dark eyes narrowed slightly at the husky demand, though more so from the tone Naruto had used than from annoyance, the blonde's voice reverberating though his nerves with the want and need laced in it. It was hard to pull himself away from the tanned body, Sasuke enjoying every noise he was coaxing from his lover. "Hnn." The normally short sound was drawn out, the lingering sensations that were running though his veins making it less irritable than it usually did.

Slowly Sasuke trailed his hands down over the taunt muscles that were twitching underneath glistening bronzed skin, relishing in the knowledge that only _he_ could ever do this to Naruto and that only Naruto to do this to him. The horribleness of their day's had been completely forgotten in their little game to tease and torture one another until they couldn't stand it, at least, it was his plan to tease and torture Naruto in retaliation for leaving him hot and bothered while cuffed to the bed a week ago.

A smirk slowly curled onto pale lips as they descended upon the skin in front of them, sucking and nipping at Naruto's pulse, nose teasing the golden hairs on the back of the other man's neck. Slowly long digits slid down, short nails dragging lightly along the skin, stopping only to toy with the coarse curls for a moment before circling around and reaching the now heated metal.

"Mmm, how bad?" Sasuke nipped at the soft skin of the other's lobe, tugging on the metal ring there, his fingers sliding sensually along the soft skin of the blonde's (probably bruised) wrist.

Another growl rolled through his chest when the mouth descended on the heated skin of his neck. He arched it slightly out of instinct even as he furrowed his brows at the raven's continued teasing. Muscles tensed slightly as fingertips trailed down his skin, nipping the reddened flesh with their nails. A light grunt slid through Naruto's reddened lips, pale hands skirting playfully over his need and slipping around to his back.

The words spoken into his ear took a second to register as his attention was diverted to the vulgar movements being placed on his wrist when they would be much more appreciated elsewhere. His skin tingled under the friction, fingers twitching in his loosened fists.

"Dammit, Sasu-ke," Naruto groused roughly, a tingle running down his neck from the oral stimulation to his ear. He pressed forward forcefully, head ducking slightly to growl huskily into the Uchiha's own ear, "You can feel how bad."

Sasuke's lips quirked up at the even deeper tone Naruto used, the blonde's hot breath brushing against his ear as he spoke, the sound of his voice sending sparks over every nerve ending. "Mmm, I can." He purred hotly against the tanned lobe, his own lust and need pouring into the sound. Slowly he trailed his fingers up the strong arms, teasing Naruto more with light touches as his teeth worried the already abused skin under them.

"I want-ed to _hear_ it." He enunciated each word as he spoke, feeling goose bumps as they erupted along the heated flesh beneath his touch. "Na-ru-to." Once his lover's name spilled over his lips, Sasuke ran his tongue up the side of the honeyed column, teeth digging into the skin before soft kisses soothed away the mingled sensations. From the husky grunt that escaped the muscled form, he knew that Naruto had had enough.

Sliding his hands back down the path they have traveled up, Sasuke toyed with the keys as his lips followed the line of his fiancé's angled jaw, finding Naruto's lips as the key slipped into the lock. Grinding their hips together again, he turned the key, unlocking one cuff as their kiss deepened, tongues tangling with one another. Now they just needed to get onto the bed.

Hearing his own name in that lust-deepened, needing voice caused a groan to be vocalized in return. He leaned into the attention on his neck, feeling the hands working around his wrists to undo the cuffs finally. Meeting the kiss pressed on his lips, Naruto returned it, placing everything he wanted from his fiancé into it.

He felt the cuff loosen before it fell from one wrist, and he didn't bother waiting for the other to be undone as well before both hands shot up, one burying into raven locks and the other wrapping his fingers around the creamy flesh of Sasuke's back, digging his nails in deeply and dragging them down the toned muscles.

The blond let out a predatory growl as he took over the kiss completely, forcing the Uchiha back onto the bed. His hand dropped from the damp spikes when his lover landed heavily underneath him, their kiss barely breaking. Using his body, he guided more of the other male onto the bed, hands roving along all of the flesh he had been dying to ravage since he had gotten home. His tongue delving inside the heated cavern before pulling back to trace the seam of lips and then plunging in again.

As soon as the cuff slipped from his grasp, Naruto's arms quickly, almost _too_ quickly, wrapping around him, Sasuke knew that he wasn't going to get the blond to comply with him any longer. Instead he pressed back into the kiss just as fervently, rocking his body hard into the tanned one, a deep groan rolling through his body when Naruto roughly clawed his back. The pain instantly mixed the sparks of pleasure searing through him, and the sound was swallowed by the skilled mouth upon his own. He had wanted Naruto's hands on him the second the other had walked through the door. The neglect his body went through with the lack of the possessive, loving touches had left him wanting even more. Even if it was his own fault he had denied himself of them.

The kiss was overwhelming, taking Sasuke by surprise with the heat that Naruto poured into it, more so than any they had shared that night. The growl that rumbled through his lover's body sent shivers down his own spine, knowing that he had worked the blond up enough to cause such a reaction. Sasuke knew Naruto been holding back, waiting for the right moment before pushing everything into it. As he was pushed back onto the bed, Sasuke wrapped the leash tighter around his wrist, tugging on it forcefully as Naruto fell on top of him.

When their lips brushed he groaned softly, Naruto's hips rocking forward at that exact moment, forcing their hardened members to grind against one another. His lips were stolen once more as the blond rocked and pushed them further onto the bed, enough so that he could push himself up higher, dragging the tanned body up with him by the leash. Tangling his tongue with Naruto's own, Sasuke allowed a few breathy moans to pass over his lips as those hands set about moving over every inch of skin they had been denied.

Fingers curled, sinking short nails into the skin as Naruto raked them down the pale flesh, marring it in angry red lines. He nipped at Sasuke's bottom lip, tugging it lightly while he hands reversed their path, raising to pluck at the Uchiha's own pert nubs. A groan worked its way up his throat as he rubbed their erections together, increasing the heated friction between them. Then the blond pulled back from the kiss as his hands dipped down to grasp thin hips and he flipped his lover around beneath him.

He leaned forward, bowing his head to bite at the flesh on the nape of Sasuke's neck, tiny, pink marks left behind with each descent of his mouth. One hand curled into a fist and pressed into the mattress, steadying him while the other grabbed the raven's left hand and pressed it into the headboard. His legs slipped between the long ones and urged them further apart as he ran his length through the cleft of his fiancé's backside, a possessive growl sounding through his chest as he continued to pepper the flesh beneath his lips with round hickeys.

Everything was rough, unrelenting, pulling from the well of frustration both from the day's events and from the full satisfaction he had been denied once he came home. He had held back, wanting to indulge in his lover's game and the sensations the other gave him, wanting to see just how long he could last and what would happen once he couldn't hold back his urges any longer.

The lithe body arched off the bed into the fingers and nails running over his skin. Growling as Naruto relentlessly attacked his weaknesses, biting, scratching, nipping the more sensitive places on his body, which was slowly turning him into a writhing mass of Uchiha goo. The teasing had been enough to distract him, Sasuke's mind too caught up in rocking into the sensations he had denied them both, which had given Naruto the opening to roll him over, though the leash remained in his grasp.

Groaning deeply when his lover's talented mouth was suddenly sucking on his neck, Sasuke couldn't help but rock back into the body hovering over his own, though the action was made harder when his left arm was taken captive and pinned against the headboard. He spread his legs when Naruto slipped between them, the blond aiding him as he lowered himself, though his ass remained up in the air as it was teased with the throbbing appendage.

Pulling hard on the leash in his hold, Sasuke rolled back as Naruto rocked forward. The momentary pressure of the blond's cock pressing against his entrance before pre-cum made it slide along the cleft of his ass caused him to groan, the sound mingling with the deep growl of frustration. He tugged harder, arching his body more into the rough, wanton thrusts forward, his own desire taking over as he had been holding himself back as well. The heat that was searing between them was making his patience run low, more so because he was no longer in control, though it thrilled him more because now even he was able to let go and give into what he wanted most.

A low grunt came from Naruto as he was tugged forward roughly by the leash still attached to the collar on his neck. He thrust forward in a slowly growing rhythm and lifted his head to watch the small slice of Sasuke's face in his view. Moans rolled through between each heavy pant at the look and the sounds of his lover being put into such a state, that he was the one that did this.

Though wanting to be inside of his fiancé, the blond was currently too enamored with what he was doing now to stop. It was some sort of relief and it was too good to pause just yet. Still rocking his hips forward, he shifted his weight to his legs and the arm holding Sasuke's against the headboard and curled his now-free one around the Uchiha's chest, clawing at the skin as he leaned down again.

His lips curled up over pearly teeth as he returned the attention to the raven's neck, lavishing it in rough, territorial affections.

Dark lashes fluttered closed as his body ignited, burned hotter with each teasing rock of his lover's hips. Sasuke couldn't suppress the low groans that spilled over his parted lips, nor could he keep the air that he needed in his lungs, each press, each pass of Naruto's throbbing cock over his entrance sent a quivering pulse to run through him. The teasing from earlier had caused their need for one another to increase even though they had already reached completion once tonight.

Every second passed by too quickly, too slowly. The pounding in his body matched the beat from the one above him, both men rocking into the teasing ministrations which, with each breath, caused their desire to burn even more hotly. He knew this was Naruto's payback for tying him down to the chair, teasing him like this when they both wanted the other more than they could ever put into words. Just _hearing_ the possessive rumble as it rolled though the tanned chest was enough to send sparks down his spine, and the sharp nips and sucks that accompanied it simply doubled that effect. He wished that the hand that was holding onto him would move lower, though the sparks that the momentary pain sent through him as short nails were pulled over the sensitive flesh of his nipple simply made him want _more_ of the torturous touches.

Pulling on the leash, Sasuke rocked back harder into Naruto, pausing to slow down when the blond's cock pressed against the tight ring of muscles. He arched his back down more, ass presented, ready to accept the thick length, but it slipped away again, causing another deep growl of frustration to roll past his lips. "_Mnh…fuck!_" He groaned, the sound deep, gruff, and breathless as sharp canines pressed into the skin of his neck, hard enough to bruise.

Had he not been so turned on that it was actually starting to hurt, Naruto would have continued this teasing, even if it was essentially payback for payback. Instead he pulled back from his lover momentarily, running a hand over his cock to spread the pre-cum that had leaked out from their earlier actions.

He licked his dry lips, pressing the tip against Sasuke's entrance. Then he pressed forward, burying himself completely in one thrust, the cum from before aiding his entry. A long groan left his lips and his eyes lidded heavily, the Uchiha hugging his member tightly.

It didn't matter how many times they did this; it felt just as amazing every single time. Every single thrust felt as good as the last, better even, friction building and sending echoed waves of pleasure through his form.

"Nhh, Sasuke.." Naruto moaned out, starting to build a quick, heavy rhythm as he claimed his fiancé all over again.

When the teasing hand slowly removed itself from his body as Naruto shifted back, the friction gone, Sasuke groaned deeply, his body making its want known as well as his frustration. It was rare that they teased this much, that they were _this_ rough, that they allowed themselves to simply let go and delve into their passion for one another as they were doing now. Tugging on the leash when it felt as if the blonde had been gone from rocking against him for more than a few minutes, when it had only been just a few seconds, Sasuke tugged on his trapped arm, finding Naruto's hold on it even tighter, his weight being put almost entirely on that one arm.

Elegant brows furrowed down when he felt that hot, velvety flesh rub teasingly against his entrance again, the pale body arching back into the sensation expecting it to leave, but it didn't. The pressure against his entrance stayed, a moan spilling over parted lips as sparks shot up and down his spine, which curved down even more, Sasuke pressing back against the thick length, which, with one rough rock of his lover's hips forward, was buried inside him completely. "Nnnnahhh-ruto…"

It didn't take long for Naruto to start thrusting into him, though really it hadn't taken but a moment for his body to react to the feeling of the blond inside him and push back, clenching around the thick cock. He couldn't help but enjoy this rush, this freedom. While he still controlled the blond, he wasn't _in_ control, neither of them were right now, they were simply running on the craving they had for one another, not caring how loud they were, or worrying about anything other than getting lost in one another.

Lingering shivers ran down his nerves with each thrust in and out of the tight heat, groans rolling unabashedly from his lips. Naruto's eyes slid closed as he focused on pressing himself inside faster and more powerfully with each buck of his hips. The round on the chair had barely sufficed in sating any of the tension that had built up from both his rough day and the drawn-out teasing from his lover.

His free hand slipped from where it had latched onto a hip, slipping around Sasuke's middle and curling around the bobbing cock between his legs. He ran his hand down it slowly at first, teasing the head and then began to pump it with every forward thrust of his hips.

He could feel the anxiousness the Uchiha held as well, as hips were pressed back into his, then pressed forward into his hand, increasing the pace of the rhythm between the two. The blond had known that this was as much torture from his fiancé as it was for himself, but was glad that they both eventually caved, gave in to everything they were feeling.

Groaning deeply when Naruto's hand slid lower on his body, Sasuke couldn't help but rock into it, craving and needing more of what his lover was giving him. He pushed himself harder, forcing his hips down when Naruto pulled back and then dipped his body before meeting the tanned hips when they bucked forward, an audible 'smack' sounding, though it was lost among their mingled moans and groans.

The pleasure and access that this position offered, heightened every sensation as it ran through the pale body, spiraling and curling deep within his stomach, winding tighter and tighter as every nerve ending parked and jolted to life. Goosebumps rose on his skin with the harsh treatment, sending even more to burn though his veins. Their teasing has been a build up, and now it was all about to bottom out, pleasure building and building until they couldn't take anymore.

"Nahh.." Sasuke groaned deeply, his teeth digging into his lower lip when Naruto quickly brushed against his prostate and sending lightning to skitter quickly through him. He arched back harder this time, forcing his fiancé to hit the same spot again, and again, neither man paying attention to the headboard smacking against the wall, or that they had slid up higher on the bed, sheets barely clinging to the mattress; the thrill, the pleasure of it all overwhelmed them, overwhelmed him. Naruto was doing things to him that he never thought the other could do more than once, the feelings swirled about as his body until they hit that crescendo. His breath caught in his lungs even while he called out his lovers name, his orgasm racing through him. Sasuke pushed himself back into the rough thrusts as the tanned body rocked forward, his entrance clenching and relaxing around the thick length slammed into him over and over again, the hand on his own member moving easier as it was coated with his cum, fist tightening around it to keep him moaning as he was until the blond reached his own competition as well.

Naruto continued to thrust into the body beneath him, groaning in return to his name coming out of those sweet lips, the low tone reverberating through the other's torso. He released the wrist pinned on the headboard and the spent length, gripping Sasuke's hips with both hands and pressing into him, relishing every flutter of the sensitized muscles wrapped around his length.

"Sasu-nnhhh," he moaned out, body nearly doubling over, focusing just on plowing into the heat, drawing out the release that was slowly easing over him. Another drawn out groan rolled up his throat before the relief he had worked so hard for hit him. His body stiffened, cock pulsing as it ejaculated in his fiancé's body, reminding them both who they each belonged to.

Hips still rocking lightly, riding out the aftershocks that sent wave after wave of echoed, weakening pleasure up his spine, the blond dropped on top of his lover, hands slowly releasing the creamy, marred skin and slipping along the soiled sheets.

He leaned forward, breath tickling the other's ear as he panted, catching the breath that had become foreign to him in their heated activities. A hand snaked up the lean torso and brushed back some of the dark locks that had settled on the Uchiha's face though Naruto remained quiet, just focused on bask in the feelings that were running through his body, the sensation of his limp cock still embedded in the other male.

The tingling pulse that ran though the pale body was mimicked in every muscle as he continued to tighten around the softened member, body fighting to keep it inside when he knew it couldn't stay. Quick pants, which escaped him a little less harshly now, rolled over parted lips as Sasuke turned his head into the fingers that were softly traveling down his face; dark eyes searching out the deep blue he knew were locked onto him without moving the rest of his body.

A small smirk slid onto the reddened lips as he met those crystal orbs, the day's worries and frustrations were now completely gone from his mind and body as they stayed there, both descending from their mutual high. It always amazed him how much Naruto affected him, how much the blond had changed him, how, no matter what, he never got tired of this, of being around his lover in any way. His smirk grew when he tugged on the leash, reminding Naruto that they would eventually have to move to remove it, though it seemed that neither of them wanted to, they were too comfortable in their embrace, and too worn out from their activities.

With a small grunt, Naruto slid his flaccid length out of the tight warmth even though it tightened more to attempt to keep him in. Shifting his body higher, he nuzzled the shell of Sasuke's ear. A small grin grew along his own lips as he felt the collar shift on his neck from the tug of the leash still firmly in the Uchiha's grasp.

"You know I have to get you back for this, right?" he said with a smirk, arms tightening slightly around the torso in his grasp. Though the blond didn't need his lover's reaction to know that his fiancé was looking forward to the payback as much as he was.

Neither of them really saw it as that anymore. The competitions they used to hold so high in their relationship only a cover nowadays as they realized that the game itself was much more fun than finding out who won in the end.

Goose bumps erupted all over the pale skin again when Naruto's breath rolled over the shell of his ear, a soft groan, what could have been construed as a 'whine' if he wasn't an Uchiha, passed over his lips, which curled slowly into a sideways grin at the thought of what his lover would do to 'get him back'.

"Mmmhmm.." He let the smooth sound take its time as he flipped over underneath Naruto, the blond still hovering above him, waiting to be released. Sasuke's smirk didn't waver when he sat down even though a small pain shot through his lower back, his legs shaking slightly from the strain they had been put through, which made the elegant brows furrow down for a moment before dark eyes lifted up to meet the azure ones locked on him. "Not a word." He spoke softly, voice gruff from misuse. The pain was welcome, and even as it jolted through his system, the knowledge that Naruto had done it, that he had provoked his lover to do it to him, caused pleasured sparks to travel over every nerve as well.

Tugging on the leash as he unwound it from his wrist and hand, Sasuke leaned forward the few inches that separated them, his fingers moving up along the line of a muscled arm before flitting along the edge of the collar, slowly edging towards the buckle that held it into place. "I don't know if I _want_ to take this off or not." He nipped lightly at Naruto's lips, tugging the soft flesh out a bit before releasing it.

"Mmm, I don't know if I _want you_ to take it off just yet or not," Naruto purred in return, meeting the raven's lips in a chaste, teasing kiss before pulling back. A grin remained pasted on his features at the hints of wincing and the obvious signs of misuse showing externally from all over the Uchiha.

He enjoyed being in control, but he also came to enjoy the smugness that came off his lover when he wasn't. It was an acquired taste, since before then, the mere sight of a smirk on the other's lips was enough to set him off into a frustrated rage. In recent months, he had grown to _love_ that smirk. It held more meaning than just the simple 'I'm better than you' that it used to carry to the blond. 'I love this and so do you' was the newer definition and Naruto found himself not minding that so much, since his body told him that yes, he did love it and yes, he wanted more whether it was him calling the shots or not.

A low growl in his stomach disrupted his thoughts and darkened blue eyes focused on the onyx ones before him. "Maybe we should get something to eat though," he said, look softening as he came to realize just how hungry he really was.

Slowly the pale digits slid along the path they had just traveled as Sasuke looped the leash back around his other wrist a few times. "Mmm, I had started to prepare your favorite thing of mine…" Leaning forward, he swept his tongue over his own lips, the tip brushing lightly against Naruto's lower one before teeth nipped at it again. "We should at least wash off first." He was really enjoying having his fiancé on a leash, knowing that he was in control, that Naruto was giving up the control he coveted so much, that he was enjoying it just as much as Sasuke was, kept a constant spark running through his system.

Harshly tugging Naruto closer, Sasuke pressed their lips together for a long moment before pulling back. "Unless your stomach can't wait." Sasuke knew that Naruto couldn't go very long without eating, and with the activities they had just participated in, he was sure that his lover was probably nearly 'starving' since he had heard the blond's stomach growling when he had first returned home. That, and with the mention on the Uchiha's specialty, Sasuke was sure that being clean was the last thing on Naruto's mind.

A grin slid easily onto Naruto's lips after the kiss, his eyes meeting the dark ones again. "I don't think it can, plus I enjoy you keeping _all_ of the evidence of what I've done to you on your body," he chuckled and slid his lips over Sasuke's, barely touching them as he tugged back as far as he could on the leash. "It's your chicken fried rice and I'm hungry as fuck, a leash isn't going to keep me from eating."

The blond pulled back firmly, jerking himself back as proof of his last statement. He knew he could get free at any time; his fiancé knew that as well. It was his choice to give up whatever control he normally held; it felt good to let go once in a while, especially after a day like he had.

He raised himself on the bed, easing back, "So shall we go then?"

"Mmm.." Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that slowly slid onto his lips as the words rolled from the sun-kissed lips, the grin on Naruto's whiskered cheeks growing even more at the statement as their lips were teasingly rubbed together. "Alright." He agreed even as the blond pulled back, proving his point, the he was willingly allowing the raven to hold him on the leash, willingly giving up his control. It was something that they both enjoyed doing, and having.

Following his lover's lead, Sasuke shifted forward, moving so that he was crawling forward as the tanned body moved backwards on the bed. He knew that when Naruto's mind was made up, especially when it was made up on food, there was no changing it. When he reached the end of the bed, Sasuke shifted so that he was hovering over his fiancé, the blond having forgotten to turn around to stand. Instead, he now lay on his back with the Uchiha above him, both smirking at the other. Placing a quick kiss on Naruto's lips, he shifted forward, turning his arm so that the leash was a bit longer and gave the other enough room to turn around himself before Sasuke tugged him to a standing.

Dark eyes slowly moved down over the tanned body, taking in every mark, every scratch, hickie, and bruise, before moving back up the six feet of bronzed skin to meet those azure orbs, a haughty smirk spreading easily over the pale lips before Sasuke started walking backwards towards their bedroom doorway, tugging on the leash when it grew taunt. "Coming?"

A playful grin lengthened the one Naruto already held as he started forwards, having watched those dark irises sweep over his form, a low shiver running up his skin with them. "Why would I wait?" he returned and turned around the raven, facing him the whole way before he was walking backwards down the hall. "You're the one who should hurry before I drag you in there," he said before turning on his heels and walking face-forwards into the kitchen.

He stopped to lean against a counter, eyes catching onto the beginnings of one of his fiancé's most highly regarded meals. Naruto could never get tired of eating Sasuke's fried rice and would probably even give up his precious ramen for it—probably.

"Need any help?" he asked with an approving glance of his own down the pale form, gaze faltering on any mark of indentation that had been put there by his own actions.

"Hn." He couldn't stop the wave of heat that washed over him as Naruto walked almost predatorily around him in the hall, Sasuke speeding up a few steps to keep up with his hungry fiancé, though he had to stop for a moment when the heady rush from the look in those blue orbs washed over his already heated form. "I need the broth and the soy sauce from the fridge." Sasuke answered as he bent down to pick up his discarded pants, which he put on, though left them unbuttoned so they would slip lower on his hips as he walked around to the other side of the island counter.

Giving Naruto a bit more leash to work with, Sasuke went back to chopping the vegetables, though he didn't have much left to go since he had already finished the majority of the preparations. As soon as the two items he was readily missing were set down on the counter, he turned on the stove to heat the frying pan. He would make Naruto a bowl first, so that, by the time he was finished making his own, the blond would be finished with his first helping. Hopefully everything he had done tonight had helped his lover forget all the shit from the day; it certainly had done it for him.

Turning from where he'd placed the requested items near the Uchiha's reach, Naruto leaned back against the counter. His eyes dropped as he idly swung the cuff that still dangled from his wrist against the wood. The smells hit his nose and a grin pulled at his lips at the thought of the gratifying meal that was coming.

He opened his mouth to say something to break the silence that settled in the kitchen besides the sounds of food being prepared, but nothing came out. For one of the few times of his life, Naruto was at a loss as to what to say. He didn't let it bother him much though and passed off the parting of his lips as a short yawn.

From the long seven-hour class schedule, to the measly one hour of work that he'd gotten chewed out for being late to, the day had been all-in-all completely hellish for the blond. Though that'd all been almost forgotten as soon as his fiancé's lips had pressed against his own when he came through the door. He could only guess that Sasuke's day had gone just as badly, but it seemed they were both fine now. Just the two of them about to enjoy one of the Uchiha's delicious meals after two rounds of awesome sex, with more probably… more than likely just around the corner.

The thought brought a mischievous smirk onto Naruto's lips as his eyes skated over the exposed pale flesh that the slowly-falling jeans provided.

"Where'd you put my pants?" the blond wondered out loud, the thought coming to him seemingly out of nowhere, though he guessed it was because the house was chilly and his lower regions were feeling slight envy for the warmth the jeans were providing his lover.

Sasuke turned his head as he set the spatula down on the cooler part of the stove before tugging on the leash to bring Naruto closer to him. "Don't worry about them." He pulled on the thick leather strip again, forcing his lover to step even closer. "You have me to stay warm." He rocked his hips backwards into Naruto's hips, a smirk curling back into the pale lips with the action. As hungry as Naruto was, it seemed his mind was still managing to be able to think about other things. It was probably the collar and the fact that it had been a while since they had simply just enjoyed one another's company, their lives always seemed to take up so much of their days, but neither complained, they got to crawl into bed every night together.

Once Naruto rocked his own hips forward against his backside, Sasuke turned his attention back to the rice that was steadily popping in the heated pan. Picking up the spatula he continued cooking, though, while doing so he ever so slightly swiveled his hips against the tanned body now pressed against his back, teasing his lover in more ways than one.

It didn't take but a few more minutes for the first serving of the rice to cook, which Sasuke immediately put into a bowl for Naruto and handed it to him before working on making himself some as well. The rest he would put into the fridge for tomorrow, knowing that when the blond came home for lunch, he be would more than happy to enjoy the rest of the Uchiha's rice.


End file.
